User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - Minecraft: Story Mode (Season 2)
Well, Another "Alternative Voice Actor Meme" so many actors and actresses mostly actors tho for all roles in Season 2 or almost all... Since i try my best and this is like last time i do it with MCSM so i try ok? Uh and well.. :/... Not including the characters rlly from the previous game then... The characters was already choosed before so new guys: Jack - Will Arnett (Well eh lol, well Will Arnett have voiced some guys with cool voices... He was even Batman in The LEGO Movie! Tho, he is this "Surly" the squirrel in "The Nut Job" and he is also having that kind of tone or voice, i guess Will is sounding awesome as Jack no rlly!) Nurm - Tom Kenny (Well, Tom Kenny appear kinda much in these eh? XD well XD for some reason to be honest, when first seeing the clip before Season 2 was fully released i thought Nurm was going to be voiced by Tom Kenny since he was like "Nyyyeeeeeh!" Idk why i thought it sounded like SpongeBob for some reason, it maybe is just me, ok he may sound like SpongeBob mixed with a deeper voice tone eh pretty sure eh a little deeper?) Stella - Kath Soucie (I was not sure who would do Stella's new voice, i decided Kath Soucie... Well, she does voice Kanga in Winnie The Pooh or well one of her voices... Mostly in "The Tigger Movie" and well, Kanga is more nice than Stella, just thought Stella could have the voice... Because working?) Xara - Tress MacNeille (So, first i give Cassie that voice now Xara? Of course they are NOT same person, i just choose! Cassie have different voice tho but well, Xara looks not old obviously to me, but out of Tress' voices she can sound like Agnes Skinner in The Simpsons who are old, that voice may fit, idk? XD!) Fred - James Earl Jones (U know? Due to Fred being legendary and important and dead he should be voiced by James Earl Jones, well, Jack and Fred hah have same voice in the game now i changed them lol, so his new voice will sound uh... Sound like Mufasa in The Lion King since he is just like Fred... Dead... Right Fred for sure rhymes eh well with dead but what is said fits, that is all!) Wink - Frank Welker (Ok, i doubt Frank does Wink voice, so new he is both Reuben and Wink lol XD So... Since Frank do many dog voices, i randomly pics a dog called Seymour who is... Is from Futurama, and he is dead which is sad but yeah he came in mind..) Lawrence - Doug Lawrence (Yup, because Doug have last name that is "Lawrence" Get it? XD Lawrence will sound like Plankton i guess, idk why, maybe because Nurm and Lawrence along with Rob have same voice in game just like Jack and Fred but still, That means another cast from SpongeBob SquarePants is voicing somebody, ok... Plankton takes role, nothing more say?) Here:... :/ Very awkward... Bigbst4tz2/Anthony - Rodger Bumpass (Rlly, another YouTuber who have changed voice? XD ikr silly right? Well, Rodger voices Squidward but also a Purple Doctorfish in same show duh, i guess Anthony can have the Doctorfish's voice btw ;)?) Blocco - Frank Welker (Of course again, and maybe is not Frank either oh not sure so Frank are taking the role, wonder which oh voice... Very think that ok random dog again... A dog called Buttons az... Called that? Cool... He is from "Animaniacs" and do of course dog sounds so i guess then?) PorkChop - Candi Milo (Well, PorkChop is no gender but sounds female to me so... Sound like a witch maybe? I guess that witch from Looney Tunes uh like "The Looney Tunes Show" Which is Candi Milo's voice, idk what else lol!) Soup - Nancy Cartwright (Guess it work, only Soup changes voice Btw XD... Nancy's voices could been Nelson Muntz who is a Simpsons bully, is like "HA! HA!" Lol XD Guess his voice fits her, due to... Idk?) Kent - John Goodman (Lol, Kent is also voiced by the guy of Nurm, Lawrence and Rob i guess? XD So... Now John Goodman however man is rlly nice he is mostly everywhere right eh right almost is so man and now we rlly get it for sure hey however... I guess he will sound like Sulley in Monsters, Inc. K, Like rlly Sulley is voiced by that guy and it however should work! :D..) And Giant Monsters - Dee Bradley Baker (Well, Giant Ghast, Icy Golem, Giant Magma Golem and Giant Enderman to be specific, now now man eh... Like the Golem or idk all these four should be voiced gosh by same guy? Maybe not same roar but maybe a Frogfish from SpongeBob Movie now oh well old one? Now idk so pretty sure that SpongeBob Monster and other monsters to do the voices... That is all i got, why so many female roles i change now ah? Ah i change because idk XD... Some roles ok!...!) Thanks for Watching! I will find more stuff like this next time btw! Category:Blog posts